Getting Back Up
by divpotterdemitributebender
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THANK YOU. C
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. :3 PLEASE COMMENT. Comments fuel my writing.**

**Warnings: Violence (it's not too bad), fluff :3, TAHNORRA ROMANCE *fangirling* and that's it, if I recall correctly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Legend of Korra or any of its characters. Duh. All rights go to Mike and Bryan, and all hail them for being fantastical.**

*****Chapter 2 coming soon*****

* * *

"Yes!" Korra exclaimed. "We made it to the Championship! WOOOOOHOOOO!" Korra whooped and cheered at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard, as usual. She did a little victory dance and jumped up and down a few times before she hugged Bolin and awkwardly shook hands with Mako. Matters had been rough between Mako and Korra ever since Asami and he got back together. Korra still had a hard time looking Mako in the eye. She ran off to tell the person who healed her from all the Mako drama; Tahno. "I'll be back soon!" she called as she hopped onto Naga's shoulders. Korra didn't notice the bystanders gawking at an Avatar traveling by polar bear dog (even though they should have been used to it by now); the only thing on her mind was Tahno.

Adrenaline surged through Korra's body as Naga dashed down the street. The world was a blur, and the only clear area was in front of her. Irritated people in Satomobiles shouted at her to move out of the way, to stop knocking people over, to just get a Satomobile herself if she was going to be like this. She yelled back at them to get a polarbear-dog. Korra grinned mischievously as she urged Naga to go faster.

Tahno was downtown, as he typically was. He was leaning against Narook's when Korra finally located him. "Tahno! Tahno!" she shouted at him over the cars honking and the several people bellowing at her to move over. She had completely forgotten that there was a brick wall behind Tahno as she leaped from Naga, but thankfully, Tahno caught her just in time to prevent Korra from receiving a face-full of brick.

Tahno pulled Korra into an embrace. "What, Uh-vatar Korra?" he whispered, completed with an overly dramatic gasp in the beginning for emphasis.

"We made it to the Championship! I can't believe it!" Korra did a mini-squeal and squeezed Tahno once more. Tahno gave her a stiff hug in exchange. Korra drew away and observed him curiously. "Is there…something wrong?" she muttered. Tahno looked away, refusing to respond. Korra caressed his cheek and Tahno chuckled, turning his head even further from Korra, and lips _still_ zipped. "Come on, please Tahno! I'm dying of suspense over here!"

"In spite of everything, you're still on the fire bender's team?" Tahno inquired ruefully.

"Oh, Tahno," Korra said, planting a serious look on her face. He wasn't still upset about him, was he? "I don't like him anymore. You're in no danger of becoming single." Korra kissed his nose and giggled (Korra rarely giggled).

"Korra, it's not me I'm concerned about; I promise you, I'm not _that _selfish. Actually, it's you that has me troubled. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm also fearful for Mako; he might end up being the one who gets wounded if he messes with my girl." Korra snorted. "But I also have something to tell you." Tahno's voice became grave. He leaned in close to Korra. "We made it to the Championship, too."

* * *

It was the opening evening of the Championship, and the Fire Ferrets had been put in the dark because they hadn't been told who their opponents were. Tahno entered their changing room to say good luck to Korra. "Hey, I'll see you tonight at Narook's, okay?" He reminded her. "Break a leg, Uh-vatar." He said, gently raising Korra's chin up to his face. Korra kissed him fondly.

"Okay, pretty boy. I'll meet you tonight." Korra rested her head against his chest, which reminded her how tall and thin he was. She absent mindedly curled her finger around Tahno's hair. "I love you, Tahno. I'm sorry I don't say that much."

"It's fine, Korra. But I love you, so much, too." Tahno gave Korra that crooked little smile that she adored. "See you tonight."

"Hey, wait," Korra grasped his sleeve, revealing part of his muscular arm. Korra got shivers up her spine and barely held back a simper. "Play fair."

"Announcing the fantastic... the fabulous... You know 'em and you love 'em... FIRRRRRRRRE FERRETS!" The announcer's obnoxious voice filled the arena as the Fire Ferrets advanced into stadium, shoulders back and heads high. They weren't afraid of whoever they were going to face. Korra put on a happy face as she beamed and waved to her fans. There were several Korra's in the crowd; Korra didn't even know where they got the costumes, and honestly, it was super creepy.

The announcer bellowed into the microphone as the gate across from them opened. "And the winged, in a way" _Wait, winged?_ Korra thought. _There are only a couple of teams that had mascots with wings. That couldn't be right._ "... the wondrous... the new-and-improved..." _Tahno just rejoined his team again, but he was on the Wolfbats' team formerly, so that wouldn't be considered new, right? _Korra wondered_. _"WOLFBAAAATS!" Korra's stomach plummeted to the floor. She could see Pema at Air Temple Island, rolling her eyes as she thought of what could happen. Tahno nervously ambled into the light, looking horrified as he dashed to Korra.

"What do we do?" He whispered, clasping Korra's hands. He was fidgety and seemed genuinely frightened. Korra stroked his cheek gently. She hated when he was like this.

Korra stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead. "I don't know, but I bet I could whip your sorry butt, Tahno."

"Oh, you're on, little girl." Tahno snickered back and started to turn.

"Wait, Tahno." Korra called, and grabbed his arm frantically. Tahno spun around and stood right in front of Korra. She had to turn her head all the way up to look him in the eye. She sternly instructed, "No cheating, pretty boy. I love you, but Mako and Bolin will get angry and yell at you. So don't play dirty."

"Fine." Tahno sighed, as if it pained him to not cheat, but he crossed his heart anyways. "Come on, Korra, they're staring." He was right; the arena had become very quiet, and the people were starting to get impatient. Tahno and Korra took their positions. Tahno winked at her, and she put up her fists playfully. Even though no one saw, Mako seemed to be red in the face on the other side of the ring. The bell clanged.

Korra and Tahno both tried to blast each other with water at the same time, which ended in the pair of them falling onto their butts. Korra sniggered and got back up promptly. Korra let Tahno up and continued fighting. All of a sudden a burst of fire exploded in Tahno's face, pushing him backward a zone. Tahno's eyes were wide with shock. "Mako!" Korra bellowed. He didn't even glance at her. Tahno got up and blasted him in turn, forcing him back a zone, too. They went on fighting, splashing, and blasting. Korra leaned in by Bolin. "We can't just watch them fight." Korra said, desperate. She didn't want them to get hurt, and she wanted her team to accept her boyfriend.

"If I can calm Mako down, can you handle Tahno?" Bolin asked, hopeful.

"Yup."

"Then it's a plan." Bolin socked Mako in the arm and gave him the cut-it-out look. Mako growled, Tahno still fighting him, and shot fire out of his hands once more at him. Bo scooted over to Korra. "Um, I think we're too late to calm Mako down. He seems really angry. What happened?"

"I… I don't know. He just, lashed out on Tahno." All of a sudden, a roar erupted from Mako, and he jumped onto the other side of the ring. He fired several illegal head-shots at Tahno, scorching Tahno's clothes and burning his arms and back. "Tahno!" Korra screamed as he fell to the ground. "Stop!" Korra shrieked to the referee. "Stop the match! HE'S BEEN HURT, YOU IDIOT!" The ref blew the whistle, calling Mako out of the match. Tahno was being carried out on a stretcher when Korra sprinted over to him.

"Hey, get out of here; you're on the other team." Commanded one of Tahno's teammates.

"I don't care, you numbskull!" Korra hollered back. "Tahno… Tahno, please, wake up," Korra felt tears spring into her eyes. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. This was just all some terrible nightmare, and she would wake up any moment now. Yeah, that was it. Tahno was fine, and she had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

They sent Tahno into an ambulance, because he had several bad burns on his arm. She sat next to him and combed her fingers through his hair, which was slightly scorched, also. He looked striking when he was sleeping, or, as he was right now, knocked out. His signature hair style had become a mess of knots and soaking hair, and he had various scrathches and bruises along hsi face and arms. Korra tried to recall what had happened; all she remembered was Mako rushing towards Tahno, eyes glinting with rage. And there was Tahno, looking stubborn as he was still trying to blast Mako back. In a matter of seconds, Tahno was sprawled on the ground with a sickening thump. Korra winced as the scene replayed in her mind. She wasn't going to let this happen again.

When they got to the hospital, various nurses boosted him out of the ambulance on the stretcher while some metal benders raised them up the elevator. Setting him down on the hospital bed carefully, they hooked him up to some complicated equipment. There were wires and cords all over Tahno, and it was a miracle that they weren't all tangled together. The doctor told Korra that the healers would be in soon to examine him and see how many healers they needed at the moment and how often the healing sessions would have to be. Even though Korra was a good healer, she didn't have healing powers advanced enough to heal these types of burns yet. If Mako had gotten any madder, he probably would've used lightning. And Tahno would be… dead. Korra hated to think about it.

"Is he going to be alright?" Korra timidly asked the nurse, who was taking his blood pressure. Several healers were at Tahno's bedside, already. Tahno looked slightly like Aang, with the glowing water surrounding his arms. It gave the impression that Mako had even burned part of Tahno's chest, too. Korra was going to kill him.

_Ugh. Mako. _What was with him lately? He never talked to almost anyone anymore, and he snapped at Bolin every practice. It made Korra wonder, _was he going crazy?_

"Yes, he's going to be fine, but he's going to need a few days in the hospital, first. He isn't going to be able to compete for a few weeks, though. That's for sure." The nurse replied casually, as if she saw this every day. She was a short, stocky woman, probably in her mid-forties.

"Is he… is he allowed to have someone stay with him?" Korra questioned hopefully.

The nurse looked at her like the way Pema would when Korra talked about Tahno. "You're his girlfriend, I'm guessing." Korra nodded, embarrassed. "Yes, he is, but you might want to call your parents if you do. I'm not sure if they would approve of that…" The nurse said jokingly.

"Oh… Of course." Korra said sheepishly. "May I use the telephone?"

"There's one right there on his bed stand. I'll leave you two alone for a bit, but he's going to need another healing session in a couple of hours. Call if you need anything." The nurse drawled, leaving slowly. Korra took a deep breath and dialed Tenzin's number hands shaking.

"Hello, Councilman Tenzin here. Who is this?" Tenzin's stern voice verbalized on the other end of the line. Korra was surprised that Meelo didn't get the phone before him.

"Hey, Tenzin. It's Korra. I'm calling from the hospital. Sorry it's so late." Korra could tell that Tenzin was not in a good mood. Tenzin had had a bad week; finding a replacement for Tarrlok was hard after he had disappeared. And Meelo had wet the bed four times this month so far. This was going to be tricky.

"Korra? Korra, are you hurt? Tell me _exactly _what happened immediately."

So Korra launched into the story of how they had a match that night, and how Tahno was burned by Mako, ending up presenting the question to Tenzin if she could remain here for a couple of nights. She chose her words carefully "So, could I maybe… Stay with Tahno, at the hospital? I promise, I won't do anything stupid. I just…" Korra sighed. "I just want to make sure that he's okay, and spend every minute that I can with him when he's not." There was a long pause.

"Yes, Korra, you can stay. I trust you to make the right decisions, Korra. Goodnight."

"Night, Tenzin! Thanks! Bye!" Korra almost yelled into the phone as she slammed it down. It was very late, and there was a couch in Tahno's hospital room. Korra might as well sleep there if she was staying tonight.

Korra was in the middle of getting the couch ready when Tahno came to.

"Where the heck am I?" Korra heard a voice behind her. She turned around eagerly.

"Tahno!" Korra sighed, eyes burning once again. She kissed him excitedly. "I thought you were going to die, Tahno. You scared me so much!" Korra stated. Feeling grateful and shocked at the same time was a lot to handle. "I love you so much, Tahno."

"Korra, I love you, too, but can you tell me what happened?" Tahno requested. He looked sort of worried, observing the hospital room carefully.

"You seriously don't remember anything?" Korra guffawed. "You must have hit your head on the arena floor hard. I might as well explain, even though it would only get more hilarious if I didn't. First off, you are in a hospital room. And you're burned, so you might not want to move your arm that much."

"Oh. Right." Tahno lay back down, and Korra climbed beside him. Korra laid her head on his chest as she had earlier that night. "And, why am I in the hospital, again?"

Korra felt tears leaking out of her eyes again. "Mako. He burned you in the arena. He was out of control, Tahno. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. This is entirely my fault." She buried her head in Tahno's shirt, which was still scorched. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Korra's words began to fade out as she cried harder.

"Shhh, Korra. This is not your fault. If anything, it's Mako's. He should have just dropped it with me earlier. And I should've just ignored him at the arena." Tahno fawned, running his fingers through her hair as she cried.

Korra gazed up, eyes red. "Dropped what?"

"Mako…" Tahno looked away, as if it was hurting for him to tell Korra this. "Mako threatened me. He wanted me to stay away from you. He said he would beat up on one of my team mates if I didn't. So at the match I told them to tell the police if they heard any strange noises at night and not to go into dark allies without several people with them at the time. Mako must have heard, somehow. Tahno wiped his eyes nonchalantly. Korra got under the covers.

"I'm sorry, Tahno. I'm glad you told me, though." She breathed deeply, hoping Tahno didn't hear her sigh. She loved the smell of Tahno; he smelled like a cheap hotel room and a sort of musky scent that she couldn't describe.

Tahno splashed Korra in the face, both of them laughing. "Hey, stop it!" Korra said teasingly. He always knew how to make Korra cheerful again. Tahno kissed Korra on the forehead as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**So, how did the readers of this story like it? I reply to any and all comments, which I appreciate immensely. **

**So basically, PLEASE COMMENT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Um, so, here's Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 will hopefully be coming out within a month or so, starting today. Sorry, I kinda started late, and the only reason the previous chapter came out so quickly was because I already had part of it done when I decided to post the first chapter.**

**This chapter is mostly about their day-to-day activities, but it takes place over like, a day or two. It also exposes some of Mako's feelings, which will get... _interesting. _;) One more thing... there will be some MAJOR fluff coming up in a chapter or two, so prepare for some feeeeels!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: IF THIS CHAPTER GETS 10 REVIEWS, I WILL ADD AN EXTRA 1,000 WORDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. (I have about 3,000 right now, so the word count will probably average out to be about 4,000 from now on.)**

**Warnings: None, I don't think. Don't worry, I will add some soon, and I've got some very... interesting ideas that I have been _dying _to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra or its characters. Duh. All rights go to Bryke.**

**I _did, _however, name the three cosplayers found in the episode "And the Winner Is...". And NO, I do not know their real names. But I suppose that they will be added to the plot.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Korra. Korra, wake up. You too, Tahno." Korra's eyes fluttered open. Korra had slept surprisingly well, considering that she was in a hospital room. Several blurred figures came to life as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo (who jumped around and shoved questions nonstop. Pema and Tenzin tried to calm them down with no luck), Tahno's teammates (who were currently sulking in the corner), Bolin, Asami, and, yes, even Mako were all there. They had even managed to smuggle Pabu in who was wrapped around Bolin's shoulders.

"Come here, buddy." Korra cooed, extending her arm so Pabu could climb up it. "Hey guys. How's it going? I don't understand why you all came, I mean, after all, it's not me who's hurt, it's Tahno." Mako shifted nervously on his feet and looked at the chair in the corner of the room. It was obvious that he was trying to distract himself.

"We thought we should all come. After all, you weren't at practice, so we missed you." Bolin chimed in, tussling Korra's hair. Korra laughed and tried to push him away.

"Ugh! Practice! I can't believe I forgot!" Korra slapped her palm to her forehead. She had always anticipated practice, coming even on the days she was sick, in crave of throwing a perfect shot. She couldn't stand to _miss _a practice. "I'm so sorry, Bo. I'll make it up to you guys." Korra said, making a point not to look at Mako. Tahno played with Korra's hair, while Pabu, who was perched on Korra's shoulder, licked her ear. She slapped Tahno's hand, grinning spiritedly.

"May I?" Tahno asked Bolin, gesturing to Pabu.

"Sure, but be careful. He gives out a nasty nibble," Bolin warned sarcastically.

"Thanks. And by the way, you really are an amazing earthbender. Where'd you learn?" Tahno asked while scratching Pabu under the chin.

"Badgermoles, like Chief Beifong, and her mom, Chief Toph." Bolin replied casually, as Korra got a sudden flashback of Toph laughing.

Tahno raised an eyebrow. "Cool. I've always wanted to see one of those. The Badgermoles, not the chiefs." Tahno pulled Korra close. Tenzin eyed him and massaged his temple.

"I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you weren't doing anything… _questionable._" Tenzin said, whispering to Pema. She rolled her eyes at him and said something inaudible back to him.

"Oh." Korra cleared her throat, sliding out of the bed. Tenzin crossed his arms and sighed, obviously regretting his decision to let Korra stay. "Mako, can I talk to you?" Korra requested through gritted teeth. Mako nodded, and Korra led him out into the hall in her socks. While she was turning away, she saw Tahno out of the corner of her eye. She grinned at the thought of him, laughing while his teammates ambled over to him. He smiled and laughed, and looked almost as happy as he was when he was with Korra. The truth was that she never really had met Tahno's friends. Most of the time they just exchanged glances, barely acknowledging each other. Korra got a sinking feeling. She was leaving safety behind, because whatever Mako did to Tahno, he could do to her.

Korra glared at him, arms folded.

There were a few moments of silence as Korra observed him. Mako looked normal; there was no trace of the monster that she had seen in the arena. There was no deadly look in his eyes, no clenched teeth, no balled-up fists, no roar of fury. He looked the same as he did the night before the Championships. But there was something that was still off about him. Korra couldn't put her finger on it.

"I don't even know what to think of you right now, Mako. You almost killed him. Do you know how much he means to me?! What if someone tried to murder Asami?!" Korra fought back the tears hiding underneath her eyelids.

"Look, Korra, I don't know what happened out there. I was out of control. I just-"

"You just nothing. You can't just say 'Whoops, I tried to execute your boyfriend, it was an accident, sorry,' like it was nothing!" Korra threw her hands up, trying not to go into the Avatar State. "You irritate- no, _infuriate _me so much, sometimes!"

"But I _am _sorry, Korra! I didn't think it would go this far! I underestimated my own strength, I wasn't thinking clearly!" Mako said desperately. He gazed at her, trying to see if she believed him.

Korra scowled at the floor and mumbled, "I hate you."

Mako stared, broken for a moment, but then he could feel the anger building up in him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Why didn't she just believe him?! He had told her that he was sorry, various times, too! _No. _He instructed himself. _There is _no _way you are going to explode on Korra. _Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "Why? I mean… I just don't get it, Mako. You're a nice guy. But you can't just do this." Korra looked down. Her voice was starting to waver. She had no intention of making herself look weak, so she swallowed and resumed. "I didn't even know you out there. It was like you were… possessed. You were like… a monster. Like me in the Avatar State. And he did _nothing _to you."

"You're wrong. He did do something to me." Mako's voice was low. He glowered at her behind his eyelashes. He was… _scary._

"What, Mako? What exactly did he do to you that was so horrible that you almost killed him?!" Korra yelled, tears forming in her eyes out of pure rage.

Now Mako stared right into Korra's eyes. His eyes were a fiery shade of gold. Korra felt her breath catch in her throat. "He took my girl away from me." And then he kissed Korra, even if it was just for a minute, he loved every moment of it. He _missed _these days, when Korra loved him. But after they kissed in the Southern Water Tribe, he had told her that it was a mistake, that he didn't know what he was thinking at the time. _That _was the only mistake he had made. They never told Asami, which only made things more awkward between the two of them. Mako was stirred by Korra slapping him.

"Never again, Mako. You were the one that broke up with me. And you're not going to get me back after how much you've hurt me." Korra began to walk inside when she turned around and said, "Now you're threatening to hurt Tahno's best friends; and you _still_ expect me to love you?" Korra chuckled a bit and shook her head. "Don't ever, _ever _lay a finger on me _or_ Tahno ever again."

"I'm sorry, Korra. Could you please forgive me?" He pleaded.

Korra thought for a moment. She should forgive him, she knew that. She knew that deep down, she would die of guilt if she didn't. But another part of her knew that if she didn't forgive him, she would break Mako's heart. Like he did to her. Part of her was vengeful and full of hatred rather than pity for him.

But the other part of her didn't want him to feel the pain that she had felt.

"I can forgive Mako. But I will _not _forget." She paused. "And I never _was _your girl Mako." She turned, slamming the door in his face.

Korra stalked into the hospital room. It turned out that everybody had left to give Tahno some rest. "What happened out there? You seem pretty pissed off." Korra started to cry. "Oh, Korra. Come here. Tell me what's wrong." He held out his hand, and Korra took it graciously.

"Tahno… Mako kissed me." Korra climbed beside him, putting her arm around him. "I slapped him and yelled at him. He still doesn't know how to take a hint." Tahno frowned at the wall. His hand tensed up at his side. "I'm sorry, Tahno. I hate him, and considering how much he's hurt you and I both, I would never love him."

"I know, Korra. I'm not mad at you. I'm just outraged that he would even _touch_ you. I wouldn't want him to hurt you. I also don't like that he has a girlfriend of his own and he's _still_ cheating on her." Tahno shook his head and yawned. "I love you, Korra. I know you can take care of yourself." He kissed her cheek and gazed at her lovingly. Korra smiled and blushed, as she had been doing lately. She loved how he treated her… like a _girl. _Not just someone who could beat the crap out of him (even though she was that, too). He combed her hair with his fingers as she rested on his chest. Suddenly his head popped up. "I'm sick of this boring old hospital room. We should go somewhere. You choose, Korra."

"Okay… how about we go to…" Korra tapped her chin thoughtfully while Tahno laughed softly. He had stopped wearing eyeliner lately, had stopped paying as much attention to his hair. Yes, it was still in its regular style, but he had stopped caring if it was messed up. He was loose, slightly careless. It suited him. "We should go to Narook's, just like we were planning to."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. You are not only an Avatar, Korra, but you're a genius, as well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Tahno. I love you, too. But I think we should get going. I'm pretty sure that our favorite table for two is going to be taken if we don't." Korra groaned.

* * *

They ordered their regular at Narook's. The food was amazing, but they spent most of their time talking and doubling over with laughter. They joked about the fat referee, and also about the man in the corner of the restaurant by himself, picking his nose. What they didn't notice was Mako and Bolin walking past the window. Mako's face went red and he looked away. His stomach hurt, but it wasn't the throw-up feeling that he usually got; it was an aching, empty feeling. That could have been _him._ In the meantime, Bolin was banging on the glass and sticking his tongue out at them. Mako could hear Korra laughing inside as she crossed her eyes. He felt a faint smile come to his face, but cleared it immediately. "Come on, Bo. We need to get home."

"Aw. But Pabu wants noodles." Bolin complained. He held Pabu up and made his arms look like they were patting his stomach. "'Come on, Mako! I'm hungry!'" He said in a high pitched voice, to make it sound like it was Pabu who was begging instead of him.

"Bolin..."

"Okay, okay, fine, Mr. McGrump." Bolin sadly stepped away from the window.

When they were finally gone, Korra quietly exploded to Tahno. "I can't believe _he_ came again. Can't he just leave me alone?! Ugh!" The bowl of noodles that Korra was holding suddenly became scorched. The store cashier glared at her. "Sorry." Korra smiled apologetically.

"Perhaps it was just a coincidence, Korra. They were probably just going back to Air Temple Island, and didn't mean to walk past. And by the looks of Mako's face, he was most likely wishing he _didn't _come here." Tahno reassured her.

"Yeah… That's probably it… So, about Asami, Tahno… Do you think I should talk to her? I mean, I don't want her to be left in the dark." Korra fiddled with her chopsticks. The intricate designs on the table astounded her, considering that they were in a cheap restaurant on a street corner.

Tahno thought for a moment before answering. This was the great thing about Tahno; he gave fantastic advice, and he always knew what to do, but Korra had to admit it was kind of girly sometimes. "Yes… but don't full out tell her; take her out on a shopping trip, or something. That way you can comfort her and have a good time afterwards."

"Tahno, oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I'll take her out to ride on Naga this afternoon! She's staying at Air Temple Island, so I can just go there while you're at a healing session!" Korra smiled and lead Tahno out, throwing some yuans on the table. "Sorry for the bowl! Thanks!" Korra called as she yelled out the door.

"I'll see you later, pretty boy." Korra said once they had reached the hospital. Tahno's bedside was already swarming with healers. Korra leaned over some of them and pecked Tahno on the forehead while Tahno planted a kiss her on the cheek.

"Good luck, Korra!" Tahno yelled after her. He shook his head and smiled. "_That's _my girl."

* * *

"Hey, Korra. Where's Tahno?" Asami asked at ATI. She stood up from the steps in front of the huge building. She was dressed in her usual outfit, but she had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. It looked good on her. Then again, everything looked good on Asami Sato.

Korra looked down at her boots that she had gotten from her parents at the South Pole. They sent a new pair every year. "At the hospital." She mumbled.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Tahno. Mako has been… mad lately. I don't know how to explain it, it's like he's angry at everything, even me." Korra froze up, filled with sorrow and pity for Asami. With everything she had been through, Mako treats her like this? "But boys will be boys, right?" Asami added, giving a feeble laugh. Korra knew she was upset about it, no matter how well she attempted to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Asami. You deserve better." Korra said, focusing on the yellowing grass. Tenzin had forgotten to water the grass again. No wonder, he had everything else on his mind, considering the fact that they still hadn't found Amon/Noatak _or _Tarrlok. "Oh, I know what we can do today!" Korra grabbed Asami's wrist, dragging her to the boat.

"Korra! Slow down! Where are we going?!"Asami tried (and failed) to run as rapidly as Korra. "I think it's been awhile since I've had a girl's day out..."

Korra sighed as steam filled the tiny room that Asami and she were in. They had both had quite a day at the spa. They had started out with a mud bath and facials. According to Asami, the slimy green stuff that they had had on their faces for half an hour was avocado, imported straight from Ba Sing Sei. (Korra ended up licking it all off of her face, including the foreign cucumbers on her eyes while Asami giggled uncontrollably.) Then they had moved on to the back-breaking massages. Once finished with that, (because the workers were rubbing too vigorously, Korra practically crushed the table she was positioned on and threatened the staff, so Asami gently suggested moving on), they were hurried to a humid room and swaddled in towels.

"Have you _ever_ been to a spa before, Korra?" Asami asked as she tilted her head back, inhaling the steam that surrounded them gleefully. She seemed to be used to this, as any typical rich, gorgeous, perfect girl would be. _Be nice, _Korra reminded herself. Asami had been through enough already.

"Never," Korra replied, sighing deeply. "But I _definitely_ get why you like it." She closed her eyes and stretched. "How many times have you been to the spa, Asami?"

"I used to visit every month before my father-" Asami began to say, but Korra interrupted her, as a gloomy expression was slowly creeping up her face.

"It's okay, Asami. Don't worry about him." Korra placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her. The strange thing was that even though they had only known each other for a few months, Korra felt like they had been best friends for their entire lives.

"You act like you've never hugged anyone before, Korra." Asami said as Korra embraced her.

"Oh." Korra drew away, and smoothed the towel that she was draped in. "Sorry. I've hugged people before; it's just that I've never had a friend before. You know, that's _not_ Mako and Bolin. I mean, I'm sure everybody at Air Temple Island is my friend, but you know what I mean."

"Why would anybody not want to be your friend, Korra? You're funny, and tough, and smart, and kind, and loyal... I could go on forever." Korra smiled. Her insides felt all warm, and she had a tingling sensation in her stomach. Korra felt... girly.

Korra and Asami giggled as they walked down the street, arm in arm. She had had the best day _ever_. But Korra knew that every good thing had to come to an end. She had to tell Asami sometime.

_Tell her, _an unknown voice commanded.

Korra took a seat down at the restaurant, across from Asami.

_Tell her._

The waiter arrived.

_Tell her._

When he glanced at Korra, she said 'no'. She wasn't hungry.

_Tell her._

Korra played with the hem of her shirt, procrastinating.

_Tell her._

_She was going to tell her._

"Asami?" Korra piped up. Korra peeked up, forcing herself to make eye contact with Asami. Asami looked up, thinking that it was probably just a witty comment that Korra had to share.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked, concerned when Korra hesitated. Asami tried to make Korra look at her, but Korra couldn't bring herself to do it. "Korra?"

Korra hesitated a moment more, and then said, "There's something I have to tell you..." Korra took a deep breath. Her throat tightened. She wiped her palms on her pants, and she massaged her temple. _Ugh. This is what Tenzin does when _he's _nervous. I must be spending too much time with him. _

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked, taking Korra's hand. She placed a hand on Korra's forehead. "You don't look so good. Should I call Tenzin? I mean, there's a telephone in the restaurant. Korra?" Asami made Korra to look at her. _She's too nice. _

_TELL HER! _The voice screamed in her skull. Her head throbbed with fresh pain once again.

"Asami…" Korra began. Her throat closed again, and she urged a gulp of air down it. "Asami, Mako is cheating on you."

Asami stared, blank-eyed, for a moment. "What? I-I don't understand. No he's not, he… he can't be… what are you talking about? Korra… what?"

_Oh no, _Korra groaned. _I have to tell her about the kiss._

"Asami… Mako kissed me today." Korra studied her fingernails very carefully. They had done an amazing job at the spa- Korra's nails were now perfect ovals, shiny and smooth, like pebbles, and blue like the ocean. Asami had tried to convince her to choose a different color, but this one just popped out at her. "Don't worry, I still love Tahno, so I slapped Mako, if it makes you feel any better." _Spirits, that came out wrong._

Korra felt a pit in her stomach. Asami had now lost everything- her parents, her home, her _boyfriend. _Korra had to be strong for her. She looked up again to see Asami with her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking, and she was sobbing- _hard. _Korra sat down next to Asami, and hugged her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, and they both cried and cried and _cried._

* * *

Korra looked out at the ocean as the Ferry taking her and Asami back to ATI crossed Yue Bay. The water was _beckoning_ to her. She treasured the feeling of confidence it gave her, like it was her family. Korra breathed salty ocean air in deeply, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. Asami was beside her, eyes still red and puffy. She had stated that she would find Mako and inform him that it was over ASAP.

* * *

"Well aren't you girly, Miss Korra." Tahno teased as Korra entered the hospital room. She plopped down on the chair in the corner and kicked off her boots. Tahno had an IV in his arm, which was being progressively freed of burn marks with every visit of the healers. "You know, if you need help putting eyeliner on, you could ask me to do it."

"You sure you didn't get damage to your head, too? Because I'm not sure that's what you call a comeback, Mr. Prodigy. A comeback would have to insult me, not you." _Honestly, _what _boy_ wearseyeliner? Tahno grumbled about having to look good for the reporters and whatnot. Korra rolled her eyes.

"So how ya' doing? Feeling any better?" Korra examined.

"Pretty good. I think that one nurse has a thing for me. I gave her a fake number." They chuckled, imagining the look on her face when she found out that she was a calling a farmer in the Fire Nation, rather than a Probender in Republic City. "So how did it go with Asami?" Tahno asked, putting on his serious face.

"Not so good. I mean, she wasn't mad at _me _or anything, I think she was just really, really… hurt. I mean, the only family she has left is now on the opposite side, so that has to be devastating. The thing that got me is that she said Mako was being a jerk to her, also."

"Wait, hold up. You're telling me Mako's treating _her _badly _as well?_ He's got some serious issues." Tahno shook his head in disbelief, then scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Korra rested beside him and toyed with the strings on Tahno's hospital robe. Tahno picked up her back ponytail and- to Korra's surprise- _sniffed it. _

"Um… Can I help you?" Korra giggled nervously. Tahno inhaled even deeper, stuffing his face in her hair. Korra protested and pushed him away, fighting laughter.

"You're hair…" Tahno said, just about sticking it up his nose. "… It smells amazing!" Tahno hugged her to him and tussled her hair, 'accidentally' unwrapping the hair ties. Korra squealed and spit in his face.

"Get off me, you weirdo!" Korra shrieked and spit on him yet again. They tackled each other and mussed each other's hair up. Then there was that one minute when Korra was _tickling _him. Tahno eventually lifted her off of him and almost ripped his IV eventually caught their breath and clutched their sides once again, hooting and chuckling in spite of themselves. They wiped the tears from their eyes and sighed, still chatting about being such oddities. "You're such a creep, Tahno!" Korra chortled, whacking him on the shoulder.

"Oh, and you're one to talk!" Tahno huffed, wiping some saliva off of his face. "It's gonna take me days to get your spit out of my hair." He shook his hair at her, flicking some spit on her at the same time.

She shoved him away, eyeing him and chuckling. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. It was only for a second, she swore…

* * *

"Korra. Come on, little girl, wake up." Tahno poked her cheek repeatedly. Korra yawned and rubbed her eyes. _What time was it?_

"Huh?"

"Korra. Wake up, sleepyhead. You've been asleep _forever. _I was worried you wouldn't wake up." Korra looked around the hospital room, eyes still adjusting to the low amount of light.

"Why'd 'ya wake me up, Tahno? I'm still tired." She plunked her head back onto Tahno's chest.

"Tenzin called. He says you had better not be sleeping with me, or you'd have to go back to Air Temple Island." Tahno exhaled and set his head back on the pillow.

"What?! I'd rather go home!"

"And that's what I told him, said you were on your way."

Korra moaned. "M'kay. I'll come back tomorrow, bright and early. And _then _I'll sleep with you." She slipped out of bed and made an effort to untangle her hair. "Where're my ponytail holders, Tahno?" She grinned at him, hands on her hips.

"They're right there, on the table." Tahno replied. He put his hands behind his head and observed as she put her hair up. Her fingers moved quickly and accurately, coaxing her hair into her usual three-ponytail style in no time. She tugged her last ponytail into place and then twisted to stride out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Uh-vatar?" Korra heard a half-playful, half-seductive voice call out behind her.

"Oh yes…" Korra purred, sauntering to his side. She leaned down, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, your majesty." She mock-apologized, with shivers up her spine. As she marched out the door, she closed her eyes and giggled at herself. _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

The streets were murky and damp. Korra clutched her fur jacket to her, shuddering. She had never realized how disturbingly dangerous Republic City was at night. Every shadow contained an unbreakable grip, every dark alley held a killer. Korra begged her over-active imagination to hush, and looked up at the full moon. _Please protect me, Princess Yue, _she prayed. Yue's light grew, to some extent, brighter. Korra soaked in the power that the beautiful Moon Spirit provided her, and she was reminded of the bravery it took for Princess Yue to hand over her life to save her people. Korra sucked in a deep breath, and aimed to be brave, too.

Now that she thought about it, the night wasn't so dreadful, after all. It gave her a little time to think. About everything. Mako, Asami, where Noatak and Tarrlok were at the moment (still unknown; the police believed that the situation was a murder-suicide.), Tahno… her mind drifted to the thoughts of the future… what would she do after Amon was defeated? Was he gone already? And if he was, what new kind of task would she be put to next? What if that was it? What if that was all she was needed for? And then what? _I guess I could still continue Probending… _she supposed. But even then, she would have a lot of free time._ I'll get married. I have to, eventually. _She winced at the concept. Korra couldn't imagine herself… getting _married. _At least, not with anyone else but Tahno at the moment… if they were both still alive at the end of this mess. And it wasn't like every relationship succeeded. The reality was, happy endings just don't exist in real life.

Korra was shaken from her thoughts by the roar of an engine. She retreated into the alleyway, hidden under a blanket of darkness. Her stomach did backflips while she strived to make her breathing inaudible. _Please, Yue, please._

Korra eavesdropped as two individuals stepped into view. Based on their voices, they were both men, and they seemed to be talking about girls. _Ugh. Typical men. Typical _perverted _men. _They leaned against the side of the car, laughing occasionally, but still serious.

When Korra deemed it safe, she proceeded further into the shadows and exhaled. The two men's heads snapped in her direction. "We've found her, Lieutenant." Said a gruff voice. _Lieutenant…? Holy Spirits. _It couldn't be…

"Block her chi. _Now." _Ordered the man. Korra felt two pairs of hands hit all of her chi points in under four seconds. Korra fell to the ground, and everything went black. She passed out, but not before hearing,

"Yes, Amon, sir."

* * *

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Korra woke to see Amon's mask, two inches from her face. She screamed and flinched away. The face that gave her nightmares was _right there_. And she was trapped. In a cell, a _metal _cell, that she couldn't bend. If only she could get into the Avatar State… Then she remembered what Avatar Roku had said to Aang: _When you are in the Avatar State you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable. _If she got into the Avatar State, he could kill her and there would be no more Avatars to bring balance to the world. Amon could rule the world. She would have to take this one for the team.

"You thought we were gone, didn't you, Avatar? Thought I gave up, or better yet, died?" Amon chuckled and shook his head as he paced the room. Even through the mask, Korra could tell he was smirking. It took all Korra had not to start crying with frustration. "Well I didn't." He threw his head back and laughed.

"And when I said I would save you for last, I was not lying. I am going to destroy you, eventually. Just not today, lucky for you." He glared at her, with his strange blue-gray eyes. They were… intimidating. Power-hungry. Korra expected nothing less from Amon. "But I got to thinking… If I couldn't destroy you physically right now, why can't I destroy you mentally?" Torture. He was going to torture her. She would end up worse than Azula. Korra closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Tahno woke up well-rested, and surprised that Korra hadn't arrived yet. Sometimes he snuck into her room at Air Temple Island and they sat up and talked. They would go swimming under the stars, prank the guards, and on bad nights, Tahno would comfort Korra as she told him about her nightmares. Some of them were rather horrific, and mostly involved losing people she loved (including Tahno), in alarming and painful ways. Others were about Amon returning, and then her subsequently failing to defeat him, leaving the world in his clutches. She rarely had ones about getting killed in the Avatar State, and abandoning the people of the world.

How selfless.

It was so like her. The strange this was that she was completely unconcerned about being slaughtered, but only about leaving the world to chaos.

Tahno was aroused from his thoughts by the telephone on his bed stand. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" He heard a voice he knew all too well.

"Good morning, Councilman Tenzin here. Is this Tahno?" Tenzin asked. This couldn't be good.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Tahno probed. There was something that was a mixture of worry and anger in his voice. He had never actually heard Tenzin get mad before, except for maybe once or twice when he caught Tahno in Korra's room.

"Yes, actually, there is. Could I please speak to Korra?" He requested. Korra? But she was… No…

"Korra went back to Air Temple Island, sir. Please tell me she's there right now. Sir? Councilman Tenzin, please." He pleaded, his voice scratching as he battled tears. There was a long silence followed by a quick hang up. Tahno felt sick. Korra - _Korra, _the one who kicked the Triads' butts, _his _Korra – was missing. She was gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Someone who kidnapped her had to either be a bloodbender or…

Tahno threw on his clothes and dashed out the hospital door, unconcerned about the hospital staff chasing after him.

* * *

The torture Amon had planned for Korra was horrible. No, that didn't even _begin _to describe it. It was _hell. _Her _personal _hell.

She shivered that night as she thought about it, tears leaking out of her eyes. She had to watch Amon take people's bending away. While they begged for her to help them. And then they fell to the ground, in a crumpled heap.

_And it was all her fault._

Every person who pleaded for her to help them, every limp body they dragged out, every potential Probender, healer, officer that got their bending taken away… _it was all her fault. _

Korra's own throat was sore from screaming. She was undoubtedly going to have nightmares tonight. It was funny, not too long ago she considered Amon as her worst nightmare. Now she realized that her it was really watching innocent people get hurt because of her. _And there was nothing she could do about it. _

She was tortured for seven hours, today; give or take the two minute break every two hours for the bathroom and eating and such. The food was horrible. She was given a stale piece of bread and some water, and no, she couldn't bend it. They blocked her chi every six hours, so there wouldn't be a single second she could bend. She tried, and tried, to get into the Avatar State. But with every sickening _thump _of someone falling to the floor after being equalized, there was no glowing. There was no knowledge from her past lives. Korra was only broken down more.

It was no wonder she woke up screaming.

"It's okay, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're fine. There's nothing to be worried about." She told herself. _No, it's not. It's not okay. There's always something to be worried about. And it is definitely _not _'just a dream'. You're being an idiot, Korra. _Fantastic. She was already talking to herself.

"Are we okay, Avatar? Everything alright here?" Amon strolled past her cell. Korra scowled, trying to burn a hole in his mask. She hated him with all of her willpower.

"Can I ask you something, _Amon?" _Korra inquired. She smirked at the thought of what she was going to say next. This was going to damage him. She almost laughed, but that would give it away.

"Certainly, Avatar Korra. What would you like to know?" he said with artificial courtesy. He had no idea what was coming next.

"Where would my dear friend Tarrlok be? I'm sure you're familiar with him?" Korra said, satisfied with his reaction. He froze, unsure of what to do, and unprepared for that question. He was glad for the mask at the time.

It took a moment for him to respond, and a master recovery from the shock. "_Dead_. I'm sure you read the paper, Avatar." He snapped back acidly. So he _does _care about Tarrlok. She knew Tarrlok was _not _dead. If Amon escaped death, then he probably saved his brother, too. If he wasn't the monster Korra considered him to be.

* * *

_Come on, run faster! _Aiko urged herself. _The Avatar is in trouble! _The fourteen-year-old had witnessed the events of the previous night. Her hero- the one that she went to tournaments to watch, the one that she had _dressed up like_- had been kidnapped. Aiko ran towards the ferry that would take her to Air Temple Island, Avatar Korra's home. Councilman Tenzin would know what to do.

Aiko was a normal girl. She wasn't too tall, wasn't too short. Not too skinny, and not too fat. She had always been the quiet, reasonable girl in the corner, with her nose stuck in a book. She got good grades and was a good kid, but for the Avatar's sake, she had to break some rules. She was timid on the subject, but she could not let her hero down.

_What would Korra do? _She thought to herself. _Well, for one, she would be on a polar bear-dog right now, not having to run. _Aiko was good at gym, but was _not _a physical prodigy. Suddenly, she had an idea, and she ran to the nearest telephone booth. She fumbled with a Yuan, eventually shoving it in the little slot, and impatiently waited for him to pick up. Finally, a smooth voice answered, "Hello?"

"Katsu! It's Aiko! I need your help! Bring your mom's Satomobile and get Raiden! I'll explain when you get here!" She slammed the phone down briskly and let the next person in, who was muttering about 'crazy teenagers these days.' Aiko apologized quickly and stumbled along the sidewalk. _Ugh, where are Katsu and Raiden?! _She wondered irritably. They were her two other Avatar-obsessed best friends, the ones who had come with her to the Championship to watch the Fire Ferrets. Katsu dressed as Mako and Raiden dressed as Bolin (who was secretly her celebrity crush).

"Aiko! Get in!" Katsu called as he pulled up to the curb. Raiden was in back, smiling like always. "What's up, Aiko? What's wrong?" Katsu asked, alarmed. "You sounded pretty urgent on the phone."

"Okay, so last night, I was out walking, and I saw these two men by a car. One had his face covered by a hood, and the other was dressed in normal clothes, but then he pulled out this electric stick and electrocuted someone in an alley… and… and… the person fell to the ground and it was…"

"Who was it, Aiko?! Just spit it out!" Raiden yelled.

Aiko put her face in her hands and stammered, "It was Avatar Korra." The car swerved a little and then went straight. Katsu's knuckles were white with rage, and Raiden's jaw dropped open.

Katsu gritted his teeth and said, "Are you telling us that the Avatar was _kidnapped, _Aiko?" Aiko nodded ruefully and started to cry.

"I ran and tried to tell someone, but if they heard me, they would have caught me, too. And they have their electrocuting sticks, so I wouldn't have stood a chance. I couldn't sleep last night, it's been killing me." She wiped her nose on her sleeve and mumbled, "I hate myself."

Raiden placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aiko, you did the best you could do. It must take a lot of courage to tell someone, too, with the psycho things Amon has done in the past. And it's not your fault. I'm sure if we tell Councilman Tenzin, then they can find her. And besides, she's the Avatar, it's not like she can't handle herself. I mean, couldn't she just go all Avatar State, yip yip, and then whip those guys' butts?" Raiden asked, while trying to comfort Aiko.

"No, she can't." Aiko replied, giving him a matter-of-factly look.

"Of course she-"

"Dude. If they kill her in the Avatar State, then there's not going to be another Avatar, duh." Katsu rolled his eyes. Raiden gave a small 'ohhhhh' and then went silent. "Speaking of these people, who are they?"

"I didn't really get a good look at their face, I mean, they had masks-" Aiko stopped midsentence, putting the pieces together silently. _Oh, Spirits. Don't let it be who I think it is._

* * *

"There's the ferry, up there! Stop, Katsu!" Aiko muttered lifelessly, trying to get his attention. She pointed at the boat that was anchored at the dock. "Let's get out. I've got some money with me." They slammed the doors shut once they had pulled into the parking space, and walked up to the captain.

"Three, please." Aiko thrust the money at him irritably. _Well, there goes that notebook I was hoping to get. _It didn't matter. This was a matter of life and death.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we don't move until the boat is full." The captain said. He was dressed in worn-out overalls, and he attempted to put an apologetic face, but it actually looked more like a grimace than an 'I'm sorry'.

"Excuse me?" Aiko asked, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"I said, we don't move until the boat is-"

"THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH! IT'S CRUCIAL! THE AVATAR IS IN TROUBLE AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED! THOSE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T GOTTEN ON YET CAN WAIT FOR THE NEXT RIDE BECAUSE THIS. IS. IMPORTANT!" Aiko shrieked. The bystanders on the boat, the captain, and Aiko's friends went still and looked at her.

"R-right this way, m-ma'am." The captain stuttered.

"Thank you." Aiko said, chin up. She marched proudly on board, and then beckoned for Raiden and Katsu to follow her. "What're you two waiting for? Come on!" She straightened her glasses and looked off of the side of the boat.

"Man, freak much?" Raiden muttered to Katsu. Katsu punched him in the shoulder, but nodded in agreement as well.

"What was that, Aiko? I've never seen you like that before." Katsu whispered to her. His eyes were still wide with shock.

Aiko shrugged, opened her mouth, and then tried to steady herself as the boat started moving. She gripped the railing and pulled herself back onto both feet. "I guess I just like my Avatars."

"Apparently." Raiden grumbled, and leaned against the railing. Aiko's brown hair fluttered in the wind. Maybe she wasn't so unlike Korra after all.

* * *

"We're here!" Raiden shouted, jumping in rejoice. "Oh man, I've always wanted to see this place!" He hopped off of the ferry and started studying the pattern on the sidewalk. The captain flinched as Aiko stepped off, as if she was going to strike him. For the first time in her life, she was _happy _someone felt that way. She felt… daring. Almost fearless.

"We're here on business, Raiden. Let's go find Councilman Tenzin." Katsu pulled Raiden off the ground. Raiden flailed his arms and eventually gave up. He sighed.

"I know. But I've never been here before, and I've always-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go find Councilman Tenzin." Aiko said before running off. She looked around, hoping that someone in an airbending uniform would show up.

They wandered around for a bit, asking people where they could find the airbenders, but all they received were a number of shrugs and several appalled gazes.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it… Is that… Bolin?!" Raiden said, dropping his jaw open yet again. There was a series of chaotic 'Where's exchanged, when Raiden finally pointed across the yard at a black haired boy in green. It _was _Bolin. Aiko couldn't believe her luck.

"Excuse me! Mr.… um… Bolin?" Aiko called. He turned around, puzzled.

"Hey, um, do I know you?" He asked. "I really need to go, you see, my friend-"

"I know. I was there, and I saw what happened." Aiko held out her hand, and Bolin shook it cautiously. "My name is Aiko, and I think I can help." Aiko explained, suddenly serious.

Bolin's eyes widened. "Come with me. I know someone you can tell." He seized her arm and led her to the temple. Raiden and Katsu sprinted in pursuit of them.

* * *

"Are you sure about them, Bolin? It might be a trap." Councilman Tenzin asked. He crossed his arms and sat back in the chair. Observing at them suspiciously, he gestured Chief Lin over and whispered something to her. She nodded and hissed back. Aiko, Katsu, and Raiden were all sitting cross-legged across from Councilman Tenzin.

"Yes, Tenzin. I'm positive." He glanced over at Aiko, and then held his gaze longer. "Wait, I recognize you…" He said, and tapped his chin. Then he pointed at her and said, "Aren't you that girl from the Championship, the one that always dressed up like Korra?" He enquired excitedly.

Aiko blushed and grinned. "The one and only! And this is Katsu and Raiden. They were there, too. Raiden was, well, _you, _and Katsu was Mako." Aiko motioned to them as she introduced them, blushing and grinning as they chattered.

"That is SO cool! I didn't even know they _have _costumes of me!" Bolin exclaimed. They went on rambling about Probending and costumes until Councilman Tenzin cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you little sports session, guys, but we still have an Avatar missing." Chief Lin interjected. The conversation was suppressed immediately. She looked to Aiko. "Can you tell us what you saw…" she glanced at the papers in her hand. "Aiko?"

Aiko nodded and took a deep breath. "So, I was walking back from Narook's.

"At approximately what time?"

"10:30-11:00."

"Okay… continue." Chief Lin permitted, jotting some messy words onto the notepad in her hand.

Aiko fidgeted with her hair and spoke. "Well… I heard a car go by, and I watched it from a distance, behind an alley."

"And where were you?"

"I don't know! I decided to take a shortcut on my way home, through one of the shady neighborhoods! I was just focusing on not getting robbed!" Aiko cried. She tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed. "I was a couple blocks away from Mang's Fortune Telling. I wanted to know whether I should eat a mango or a papaya."

"Uh huh. Continue." Chief Lin uttered, scribbling on her notepad again.

"So these two men came out of the car. They were just chatting and making small talk." Chief Lin opened her mouth to question Aiko. "And no. I didn't get a good look at their faces. Because their faces were covered with hoods. And one of them was wearing a mask." Aiko stared at them gravely. "I know who did it." Everyone drew in a sharp breath, muttering quietly to each other.

"You couldn't possibly be telling us that-"

"Yeah, I am. I'm saying, _he's _back. _Amon is back."_

* * *

**Hope you liked it, guys. This is a hard thing to build off of, so give me some time to think about what should happen next. If you have any ideas or suggestions, (if I use yours, I will give credit), PM me or leave the ideas in the comments. And maybe I will incorporate some Korrlok or Amorra friendship, and ONLY friendship in the next chapter. Also there will be some rivalries between Tahno and other males who want Korra... ;)**

**REVIEW OR KORRA SUFFERS *evil laugh***

**Thanks!**

**~C~**


End file.
